The advent of the computer has led to the processing of information in a magnitude that a few years ago was believed to be unrealistic. This is accomplished since once data is entered into the machine the processing is extremely rapid. However, the computer can not perform any more rapidly or accurately than the raw data fed in. Accordingly, character recognition systems to develop the data have been considered and devised.
Character recognition systems find extensive use in business where large amounts of data are received and must be processed. These businesses include, but not limited to, insurance companies, merchandising firms, and passenger transportation. Also in an unrelated way these systems find equal utility in various forms of teaching aids.
The prior art shows alphanumeric character recognition systems that purportedly function to provide an electrical signal representative of the character as it is written by hand. In certain prior art systems the tablet is divided into conductive zones. A pattern results when a number is written in the zone. Other writing tablets utilize the cross coordinate technique to provide an X and Y reading. These systems employ a matrix of one sort or another; that, in actuality, is a grid having a horizontal and vertical component. Again, other prior art shows character recognition systems using pressure, magnetic, piezoelectric, and optical sensors. These prior art systems have significant disadvantages. Notably are those that require accurate positioning of the characters in a particular area to obtain reliable character recognition. Misalignment or misplacement of the character within the particular area will produce erroneous output signals. Some of the systems of the prior art are unable to recognize conventional alphanumeric characters. The characters to be recognized by these systems must be formed in an unconventional manner which, of course, detracts from their legibility by the human eye. Other known prior art systems which recognize characters of conventional configuration have rigid requirements upon the formation of the characters. In these systems, errors will result in the automatic recognition of the characters if the characters do not precisely conform to a predetermined type font. In general any variation in size, shape, and orientation of alphanumeric characters when restricted to be written in a defined area defeats the practicality of such systems.
In every instance the systems of the prior art are most complex and cumbersome; and, strangely, it has been found that the more finite the grid, matrix or mosaic the more unreliable the system.